


Rush Hour

by pulse268



Series: Dean Winchester: Cock Slut [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Cockslut Dean, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulse268/pseuds/pulse268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt submission: | Dean on a packed (rush hour) train happily group fucked by strangers while trying to be discrete |</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wrote a while ago.

They’re on a packed train, having made three stops already with Dean sucking and riding too many cocks to count since he got on board. A group had gathered by then, mostly men and a few women. They took turns passing Dean around, fingering his ass to sucking on his perked nipples and using his mouth and ass at the same time.

Every time they made a stop Dean would worry that they’d be caught by the people standing outside of the train cart. All they had to do was look up from their cellphones and newspapers to watch him be impaled on a different cock. The humiliation of being caught turned Dean on just as much as being watched. Like now.

"Be quiet!," the man underneath Dean hisses into his ear as he fucks up into his ass, drawing out a whimper from the dirty blond haired man. "You want everyone in the train to hear? You want them to come over and watch you ride our cocks, huh? A cock slut like you would love that, wouldn’t you?", the man punctuates with a particular hard thrust. Dean bites his lip to stifle a moan as his prostrate is stimulated.

His legs are spread wide, feet braced on the edge of the seat, thigh muscles straining from his position. He has both arms holding onto the top of the seat behind him as he ascends and descends on the cock buried inside him. He can hear the wet squelching of too much come as he rises and lowers. His chest is come coated too, nipples layered with a ring of spunk.

"Fucking beauty," A stranger from withing the group whispers. The others murmur in agreement. Dean’s face heats up at the comment.

"Can’t wait for my turn," Another stranger says as he watches Dean’s hole eat up the cock in his ass.

"That ass is made for dick."

"Look at those lips."

"Gonna tear that ass apart."

"Yeah, ride that dick, pretty boy."

Dean wants to tell them to shut up. Not because he’s blushing, because he’s not, but because they’ll get caught. The constant assault on his prostrate distracts him though, so he continues to bounce on faster, hoping to get another load in him before their final stop.

"Yeah, baby. Fuck yourself on my dick. Fuck yeah. Milk my cock." Dean does. He clenches around the thick meat inside him as he works his thighs faster and faster, his own hard cock bobbing with his movements.

"Oh fuck!," Dean hisses and half yells, getting a few turn of the heads from other passengers not part of the low-key fuck fest. He’s gonna come soon and he cant wait. His moves are erratic now, losing rhythm as he rides the cock at a near violent pace.

The cock twitches inside him before filling him up with warm spunk. Dean reaching his peak soon after.

"Fuck," Dean groans as feels the come trickles down around the cock still buried in his ass. He feels the man beneath him shift, pulling out his wet dick. More come oozes out of Dean’s wet, gaping hole, contributing to the mess on his thighs.

"Who’s next?"


End file.
